


Dolores and Argus' Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sad Ending, im writing this because there are only six other fics on ao3 and that is a mortal sin, is this who we are? is this what we represent?, so sad i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dolores and Argus get steamy ;) but then things take a turn for the worst.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Dolores Umbridge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dolores and Argus' Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I despise myself for writing this but writing is practice and I need some of that.

Dolores sighed as she watched Harry walk out of her office. She absolutely detested that boy. _What a menace that boy is._ She gnashed her teeth in anger at the thought of him, her rage fully coming back even though he just left. This was the third time this week he had come to her office for detention, and though she loved to see him in pain, it was getting rather tiresome. All she wanted was to get Hogwarts under control and back to the way things should be. No abominable half-breeds or conniving teenage liars were going to stop her from doing that.

But, there was one thing that she wouldn't dare change about Hogwarts; her love, Argus Filch. Oh how she dearly loved that man in all his hunchbacked and squibby glory. He was probably the only squib that she would ever tolerate. His views aligned with hers perfectly, and they fit together like a perfectly tailored glove to a hand. She came to Hogwarts expecting an utter trash heap of a place-and it definitely is, if not worse- but she never expected to find her soulmate here.

So lost in her romantic daydreams, she didn't notice the door open to her office. "Hello, love," A raspy, husky voice rang out into her office, "I've been looking for you."

Dolores startled, almost knocking over one of the cat pictures on her desk. She saw her lovely boyfriend standing near her door and smiled, feeling better already. "Argus! Goodness me, I didn't even notice you sneaking up on me like that."

Argus' brows furrowed. "You don't usually get startled very easily, is there something the matter, dear?" Oh how Dolores loved this man so much! Always caring for her and making sure that she was alright.

She sighed tiredly and walked over to bury her face in his chest. She breathed in the smell of cheap cologne that lingered on him. "It's that stupid brat, Potter. I hate him so very much. I just want to tape his mouth shut and ship him off to Antarctica." Argus chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly. They stayed there, holding each other for a while before Argus suddenly had an idea. He pulled away from Dolores and tilted her head so she could look straight into his eyes. He smirked devilishly at her, causing a thrill of excitement to go up her spine.

"I think I know how to make you feel better," he whispered. The temperature of the room suddenly felt ten degrees warmer.

"Oh really?'', she murmured. "Show me how." She leaned up to kiss his chapped lips, hungry for him and everything that he could give her. Argus kissed back just as eagerly and closed the door to her office with her foot. She threaded her fingers through his oily strands and tugged, causing Argus to moan and allowing her access to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues slid smoothly against each other and she reveled in his taste. They backed up and she found herself against her desk. 

"Do you have condoms?" she asked.

"I thought you said you were in menopause,"

"Oh yeah I forgot, sorry."

They continued making out until they were breathless. Argus struggled to unbutton her blouse. She giggled, "Need any help with that?"

Argus huffed and furrowed his brows. _Cute._ Argus kept struggling until he decided to just rip it open. Buttons flew in all directions and Dolores shrieked. "You could've just used magi- oh wait..." Argus froze. The air was charged still, but in a different way. A way that did not feel good at all. Dolores swallowed and looked away from him. She knew that Argus was very insecure with the fact that he was a Squib. Why'd she have to be so stupid and say that without thinking? "I-I'm sorry."

Argus pushed her harshly and she fell on her desk in shock. She finally looked up at him and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. His fists were balled up and his eyes were shining with tears. "You know what Dolores?" he roared. "I'm tired of having everyone thinking they're better than me just because I'm a Squib! I thought that you were different, that you loved me! I should've known that you would disappoint me just like everyone else."

Dolores could feel panic trying to crawl up her throat and suddenly she was crying too. "Argus I did not mean it like that, I swear. I love you dearly, let's not fight about this. Please!" 

Argus shook his head solemnly. "No Dolores, you don't. You have been doing microaggressions towards me and you haven't even noticed. It's been going on for too long. I am sorry, I truly love you but I don't think this relationship is good for me." Dolores' breathing faltered. Does this mean what she thinks it means? This can't be happening they were doing fine together, right? Right?

"Please no, please I can't lose you, not when I only just found you." Dolores sobbed. The entire world had been taken from under her feet. She felt like she was floating in space, aimless and without direction. "You can't leave me!" But Argus was already out of her door. She fell to her knees, cradling her face in her hands. Everything was gone. The one person she thought would be there forever had just walked out of her life. It felt like a piece of her heart- a piece of her _soul_ \- had just ben ripped out and stomped on.

She sobbed until she felt a truly tired ache in her bones. Her eyes felt sore and they burned from her salty tears. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. But who could answer a question like that? How do you console someone after losing a soul mate? How do you live a life without the one thing that people truly need most; love?


End file.
